


I'm fascinated by the bright light of your beauty

by jeolmeoniji



Series: good mornings [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Kaomoji, M/M, changkyun is a rapper, hyungwon is a model and loves chip and dale, morning after a night out, shinwon and wooseok from pentagon appear a little randomly lol, university fashion show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/jeolmeoniji
Summary: [Chip&Dale enthusiast frog :]i'll ask him if I can get autographsanyway going back to work[Bunny ／(˃ᆺ˂)＼ :]at first i kinda wanted to be jealous and kill u since u'll talk with Rap God I.M.Or, Hyungwon meets his best friends' ultimate favourite rapper at a university fashion show.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lim Changkyun | I.M, Lee Minhyuk/Shin Hoseok | Wonho
Series: good mornings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	I'm fascinated by the bright light of your beauty

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't read the first part of the series, i suggest you to because there are references to it in this ff!
> 
> this ff is almost three years late. i found it again when i was looking through my ffs folder, and i decided to finish it since there wasn't much left to do anyway! i think it could have been better, but i still had fun and it would have been too bad not to post it. i tried to make it funny and i hope it'll make you smile!

Hyungwon’s being as a model was adored by a lot all around Korea, and in the fashion world in many countries. He liked modeling and being pretty, it brought him money for living, it was paying the rent, and also gave him good memories of shows and trips all interesting; but it also brought people who wanted to take advantage of him. A lot of person in the fashion world were assholes – in the way they were snobbish and hypocrites, criticized everyone and their old aunts, valued things he couldn't find genuine. And the less Hyungwon dealt with assholes, the more he felt happy.

He could seem arrogant during meetings or backstages, as if he was part of this crowd of fashion genius he disliked, but it was just that he clicked badly with others and didn't really want to fake that he was interested when everything he heard was bullshit. His normal face looked bitchy, he couldn't help it if he was misjudged. He kept everything at the bare minimum and would really enjoy himself talking with others outside of work. One photographer here and a make-up artist there were nice and he felt comfortable with them, but Hyungwon didn’t feel more happy than loudging at home in an old Chip and Dale T-shirt and driving his best friend Hoseok crazy.

Now, their two-bedrooms apartment was filled with one more person. Hoseok's boyfriend, also known as Lee Minhyuk, often stayed at their flat. Hyungwon knew him from some shows they did together. Surprisingly, Minhyuk was one of the other models he had liked, even if he was loud and moved everywhere backstage to deal with his enthusiasm and his stress. Maybe Hyungwon had liked him because he still seemed genuine, unsure and stressed despite his obvious flawless beauty, and was kinda cute in that state. They hadn’t talked that much each time they worked together, but they didn’t forget each other, despite the prank Hyungwon put on Hoseok, acting as if he didn’t know the man who’s been in his bed that Saturday night, weeks ago.

Hyungwon liked his best friend Hoseok, and also Minhyuk. But he still didn’t like a lot of things, like being mocked to have a weird love for Chip and Dale or being woken up too early. Or, like, the music taste of his two friends. It was driving him nuts.

“Minhyuk, I fucking dare you to put that album on repeat, again,” Hyungwon said, clearly not amused.

“So funny you say it, I was totally gonna listen to I.M.'s album for the rest of the afternoon,” the other enthusiastically chirped, going for the remote of the high-tech hifi channel Hoseok and Hyungwon had in their living-room.

It's not that Hyungwon disliked this I.M.'s voice or the subjects of his songs; the soundtracks even were catchy and to his liking. What he didn't like was that Hoseok and Minhyuk were listening to him all day without any change and the songs imprinted themselves in Hyungwon's brain and it was annoying.

“I am disowning the both of you.”

“It’s the fifth time today you’re disowning us,” Hoseok sighed, “now shut up and appreciate the Voice Of Art.”

“I leave you and your threesome with your wonderful I.M. and I'm gonna nap in my room. Don’t you dare put the volume up just because I’m not in the same room,” Hyungwon glared at them.

“Threesome?!” Hoseok choked.

“Well bunny baby, now that Hyungwon talked about that... It would be freaking awesome if we had a threesome with I.M.,” Minhyuk commented, pensive.

“I AM NOT HEARING ANY OF THIS,” Hyungwon shouted before slamming his door.

He sensed the beginning of an headache and weird images in his brain that he willingly put away. He didn't want to think of his friends' sex life, thank you very much. He still remembered the first night Hoseok and Minhyuk did things together; a drunk Hoseok was loud and tended to share his pleasure with the whole fucking building. Hyungwon was glad his best friend enjoyed life and all, but he himself treasured his sleep, ok.

Hyungwon removed his Chip and Dale slippers – Hoseok's gift, the left slipper arbored Dale's face, soft like a plushie, and the right one was Chip's, and Hyungwon would never admit it but it was one of his favourite gifts ever – and rolled in his bed, sighing of content. He napped for a good two hours, but woke up with his phone vibrating from his manager's text, enlightening him about his schedules for the week coming – a charity fashion show, photoshoots, checking on make-up products. Now awaken again, a bit thirsty, he decided to make himself some tea while planning stuff for work.

When he went out of his room, he didn't forget to shout:

“If I see you doing it on the couch again when I enter the living-room in three seconds, I castrate the both of you.”

(The gasps he heard and red faces he saw when entering said living-room confirmed that Hoseok and Minhyuk couldn't suppress their horny selves for more than a few hours.)

><

It was a good day. Hyungwon has had his morning to sleep all he wanted, his manager had bought him his favourite coffee on their way to his runway show, and the ambiance there was really nice. Hyungwon was sure it was because it was a not so big venue, organized by some last year students from an art university. He liked being part of that kind of projects and that's why he accepted the offer when it was given to him. The majority of the people here were around his age, lively and hardworking; the outfits he would wear were original pieces with a style he hasn't seen since a long time and even that excited him. From the persons who did his make-up to the one who helped him dressing up, everyone was students, gaining experience and enjoying applying what their majors taught them for a concrete project.

It was so nice. It didn't feel like work at all. Hyungwon thought that Minhyuk would have liked that kind of experience.

It was time for rehearsals in the venue, and Hyungwon waited for his turn with the other models, silent in the buzzing mood, looking at the bright lights all around the scene where he would parad. People were also working on the acoustic, and Hyungwon bobbed his head to the rhythm, finding it endearing. He was sure it would be a great show with a lot of reactions from the audience. The college students put a great effort in everything.

Suddenly, a particular beat caught his attention; the music seemed familiar, but he didn't remember what it was right away. It was some kind of a remix, but the essence of the song was still pretty huge. And then, when he heard someone mumbling in a mike to then rap some lines, his eyes shot wide and he looked at the back of the vide room in the semi-darkness, where he deciphered few figures, one indeed holding a mike.

Hyungwon could have bet his Chip and Dale slippers that it was that I.M. guy Hoseok and Minhyuk adored so much. Now he really thought Minhyuk should have been there. Or maybe he would have had to deal with a heart attack from his friend and everything would have been a mess. Or maybe Minhyuk would have made a fool of himself and lose all his credibility in front of his favourite artist, or maybe Hoseok would have been jealous to hell and break up with his boyfriend and –

Hyungwon shook his head and frowned; maybe he went a bit too far in his mind.

It was actually pretty cool to hear I.M. live. Hyungwon had no idea he would have meet him there. Even Hoseok and Minhyuk weren't aware of the rapper's schedules. Since the venue was open to everyone, he thought of texting his friends so they could come, fanboy, and then maybe meet I.M. backstages. Hyungwon could invite them there so they'd have a glimpse of the rapper; if it was okay with the artist, of course. He realized it could be a bit intrusive if the other didn't like random fans showing up after performances. Well, maybe he should try to talk to him first. If it was for Hoseok and Minhyuk's happiness, he could at least try this.

He couldn't think more since it was his turn to walk the runway. His body went on autopilot – he had done this so many times already that it was like breathing – but he still had this thrill of being in the spotlight, seen by everyone, admired for what he wore, for his looks, and he kinda liked it – confidence was always something welcomed. The lights and the music melted while he walked, becoming familiar with the scene, eyeing what were the best places to pose, to highlight his outfit, to strike the audience and give credits to the students' creations he was wearing. His professional self was working rather methodically and studiously. It didn't look like it was a big of a deal to be a model but Hyungwon liked to perfect it. He wasn't some kind of brainless doll.

(He was so immersed in his business that he didn't notice I.M. stopped rapping and was just mindlessly mixing some tracks, more focused on the runway than the music, really. Because of a certain someone.)

Soon enough, Hyungwon was in the waiting room again, checking on all the outfits he'd have to wear and in which order. He had not forgotten to send a text to Hoseok and Minhyuk, who reacted the way he thought they would: dying and crying kaomojis all over their convo, declarations of love for I.M. but also curses against the universe since it was the only day of the week the couple couldn’t make it because of too much work. Hyungwon could hear them cry from here, saying they wanted to come so badly and cursing against their co-workers and double pay which was useless if it brought them far away from I.M.

[Chip&Dale enthusiast frog :]

and you don't even go to support me but when i mention I.M.

you suddenly want to come

do u still deserve to be called friends?

Karma is good since u can’t even come

[Bunny ／(˃ᆺ˂)＼ :]

hyungwonnnnn 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。

we didn't mean it like that (｡T ω T｡)

[Chip&Dale enthusiast frog :]

╮(￣_￣)╭

[Minnie but not Mickey's :]

YOU USED A KAOMOJI

DO U EVEN KNOW ITS CALLED KAOMOJI BTW

[Chip&Dale enthusiast frog :]

yes i do (￢_￢)

are u only there to diss me or

i can always go to IM and tell him to avoid both of you

[Bunny ／(˃ᆺ˂)＼ :]

Even if were actually not coming

you wouldnt?????? For the safety of our fan life and 3some plan???????

[Chip&Dale enthusiast frog :]

of course i would

and sTOP with this 3some stuff it's making me uncomfortable

real talk tho

i'll ask him if I can get autographs

anyway going back to work

[Bunny ／(˃ᆺ˂)＼ :]

at first i kinda wanted to be jealous and kill u since u'll talk with Rap God I.M.

but now i changed my mind

hyungwon i think i want to marry you

[Chip&Dale enthusiast frog :]

no i dont think so????

[Minnie but not Mickey's :]

come on we invite you to be part of our 3some with im

[Chip&Dale enthusiast frog :]

what did I say two (2) seconds ago???

and

it's not a 3some anymore then u dumbass

AND BTW you guys are disgusting why am i even kind with u

[Minnie but not Mickey's :]

no u love us (⌒▽⌒)☆

[Chip&Dale enthusiast frog :]

leave me out of your kinks and maybe i'll say i tolerate u

[Bunny ／(˃ᆺ˂)＼ :]

(ﾉД`)

Hyungwon put his phone in his bag again and returned to his work. He liked to have everything checked so he wouldn't make any mistake, and with the good mood of this runway, he didn't want to ruin it even a bit.

It's when he exited the waiting room that he ran into I.M., who was by himself looking at nothing in particular, almost out of place. Hyungwon found it a bit strange, but maybe the rapper liked to have moment like that when he could. He didn't really know how much this guy was famous; to be honest, he didn't even really look at him that long until then, always eyeing uninterestedly what his friend would show him, a photobook or a picture on their phone. And when he'd realized it was him while he was walking on the scene, the bright lights and big room didn't allow him to distinguish his features. Now, he fully could.

The rapper who took Hoseok and Minhyuk's hearts was a cutie. Hyungwon couldn't deny it. Noticeably shorter than him, thin, his hair was light brown, a bit fluffy. He looked like a puppy to his mind. At first glance, Hyungwon couldn't really believe this was the rapper that spitted fire and had such a charisma to make a lot of people shiver. But then, he saw him raising his head, and what stroke Hyungwon was his profile – his nose was sharp, his jawline too, and _oh god kill him right there right now_. The model gulped, quite shocked by his own reaction. But he couldn't help it. I.M. was a cutie but he was also really handsome, and the combination made Hyungwon's heart beat a little bit faster. It was rather unexpected.

He already heard Hoseok and Minhyuk's laughter from here, if they even knew how he was reacting in front of the real I.M. while he's been harrassing them to fucking stop listening to the guy's songs everyday. So ironic.

Anyway, Hyungwon wasn't the kind of guy to let his heart flutter longer; he could be professional and helpful for his friends, and totally ignore how beautiful I.M. looked when– _ohmygodwait_ was I.M. staring at him right now?

And why the fuck was he reacting like this?

The rapper smiled at him, even tried a little gesture to greet him, and no Hyungwon didn't think it looked adorable. Despite the simplicity of the situation, Hyungwon didn’t get to greet I.M. too since in front of his eyes, an other student came to talk with the rapper about something related to the runway, and they left soon enough to do their stuff. Too bad, Hyungwon pouted. But before I.M. went where he needed to be, he caught Hyungwon’s stare on him again, and a smile – a smirk? – bloomed on his lips. Hyungwon didn’t have time to react to that, not even to raise his hand.

Left alone, Hyungwon felt rather clueless. And now, he had nothing to do other than waiting for the runway to begin, which wasn’t before an hour and a half. He already could hear the campus buzzing with every activities that were prepared outside of the venue, but he couldn’t go out since he was already dressed with his make up. He sighed and decided to go back to the waiting room with his phone.

Soon enough though, it was the beginning of the show. The stylists students were all stressed to show their creations but they said they trusted the models, and Hyungwon got into business.

Hyungwon didn’t think more of what he was doing on the runway. The music began smoothly with catchy parts, and it brought everyone into the mood. I.M. was enjoying himself with the music, the work with the lights and his smooth rap; the highlights on the outfits were impressive. Hyungwon noticed a lot of people were here for I.M. since he got a lot of applause or ‘aaaah’s when he was doing his rap, and it was different of the adoration some people gave to the outfits of the stylist students. All in all, everyone found what pleased them and Hyungwon couldn't help but enjoy the mix of it all. His point of view was still different fom the one of their audience since he was part of the performance in front of their eyes, but a feeling of euphoria took him and it felt good. It’s been some times he hadn’t feel that content with his work.

Each time he was on the podium, after each change of outfit, he would glance at I.M., and he could only figure how his friends would have cheered for him, enamoured by the performance of their beloved artist. It was such a shame Hoseok and Minhyuk couldn’t come.

The audience gave a huge applause for the runway and Hyungwon went on stage again with his last outfit. Everyone greeted them a last time, with the stylists at the front of them to get what they deserved. Hyungwon thanked everyone a last time around him, and then since he had no one to talk to, a teacher to see or a group of friends to find, he came back quickly in the waiting room to change. He kept his make-up on since it wasn’t too fancy, too lazy to clean up, and he was ready to join his manager when a flood of people entered, chatting loudly.

“Hey hyung!” one of the models greeted him – from the introductions they all did that afternoon while rehearsing, if he remembered well, his name was Shinwon. “We are all going to celebrate, to eat and drink, you coming?”

Hyungwon thought he usually didn't go to afterparties, but then he realized he was pretty comfortable with everyone despite exchanging only a few words. If he went back home already, Hoseok and Minhyuk wouldn’t even be there, and it was a shame to waste such a pretty make-up.

He still asked, “I can join even if I’m not a student here?”

“It doesn’ matter at all! You made that runway with us, didn’t you? You’re even one of the most experienced beween all of us. The guys from the music department are all talking about I.M. here and I.M. there and I mean _yes_ he’s really talented, but you are too and we can brag about you too, we can’t lose to them!”

Hyungwon chuckled, and let everyone take him to eat and drink with a bunch of other students and he felt alive and unexpectedly happy, and it’s three hours later, at around ten in the evening, after a lot of drinks already, that the group he was part of stumbled on a group of other students from the university who wanted to go to the exact same bar as them. It was fun seeing Shinwon bickering with his friend Wooseok who apparently was a music major, and maybe Hyungwon already had drank too much, but it was too early to leave.

In the dizziness of his brain, he noticed someone sitting just next to him at the bar, and his first thought while looking at the new guy was _Oh, it’s I.M_.

“Hi, I’m Changkyun.”

His second thought was _Oh, he changed his name_.

And then, honestly, he didn’t really remember.

><

Hyungwon tended to not stand alcohol well if he drank it too fast. He always was careful to take little sips so he could last longer in the night while being the good kind of tipsy, enjoying himself without being too silly. But it happened that just when Changkyun came to say hi – and no Hyungwon didn't think it was fate, what do you mean by that he wasn't waiting to see the rapper again haha where did you get this idea – it also happened that Shinwon and his friend Wooseok were in a really good mood, Shinwon more drunk than Wooseok, and gave Hyungwon a glass filled with a neon drink he didn't really want to know the composition of. Then again, it's not like Hyungwon said no and wasn't already a bit tipsy, but he had the wonderful idea to just drink the entire glass in one go, under the amazed eyes of the students and also the slightly concerned one of Changkyun. Then again, it's not like Hyungwon remembered a lot of it.

It's not like he remembered either that he talked about Hoseok and Minhyuk for hours to Changkyun, spilling about their threesome idea, and it was really a wonder why Changkyun didn't leave him because he was being really weird in his drunk state but Hyungwon, once again, wasn't aware of it – and oh boy would he have wanted to be.

It also, like, kinda, _slipped_ his mouth that he found Changkyun cute. “Cute like a puppy, come on you're so tiny next to me. But maybe you're a wolf in bed, I don't know, hmm?” And that made Changkyun chuckle. Hyungwon could talk even more than Minhyuk when drunk and that wasn't something he was proud of. Even more since his intellectual level decreased way too much fo his liking.

Hyungwon was a mess and he knew it at the very back of his head, but Changkun was just too cute and the alcohol in his veins felt just too good and his mouth couldn't shut up and why the fuck was Changkyun's voice so appealing even when he didn't even _try_? Couldn't this guy have some horrible habits so Hyungwon could feel more human in front of such a perfection? He didn't even laugh at him when he said the loves of his life were Chip and Dale and that maybe that was his own threesome and he was so happy to live with such cute chipmunks.

Saying that Hyungwon's personality drastically changed when he was drunk – which wasn't often, okay – was almost not needed, since it was obvious. Listen, everyone has their habits when drunk: Hoseok wanted to share his sexual pleasure with everyone by being loud, and Hyungwon got himself in a threesome with Chip and Dale, no big deal.

Not that Hyungwon would remember what he said to Changkyun and did with him, since he blacked out at some point. He woke up in his bed the next day with all his limbs and a bad headache, but _at least_ he was alive.

He foolishly thought that the guy next to him was alive too, since he saw his chest slightly moving at each breath he took, and he found it reassuring.

... Wait.

Hyungwon amost screamed because in all his life, it was the first time he was in a situation like this, and it wasn't pleasant. What. Did. He. Do.

He quickly patted his legs and, thank god, he still had his pants on, as well as the shirt he wore last night. The clothes felt uncomfortable on his body, but that was to be expected. Now that he knew he was at least dressed, he turned a curious and anxious glance again on the person next to him. This profile reminded him of someone...

Said person shifted in the bed and finally was face to face with Hyungwon. Oh. Oh shit, it was Hoseok and Minhyuk's cute rapper.

_Cute rapper_ 's eyes fluttered, and soon enough, focused on Hyungwon's face. The fact that he was now awake made Hyungwon's panick flare up, and when the artist ruffled his own messy hair and tried to sit on the bed, Hyungwon couldn't help but blurt out:

  
“How did you get here? The fuck happened? And... wait what's your name again?”

The situation concerning the name kinda rang a bell in Hyungwon's brain and he groaned; on top of his headache, he had to remember the silly story of Hoseok forgetting Minhyuk's name after their wild night together. Hyungwon remembered how he teased his dumb friend, and now he wasn't in a better case. Were they linked and cursed the same way? It sucked. And he hoped Hoseok would never know of that because he wouldn't let got of Hyungwon about it the same as Hyungwon never really let got of teasing Hoseok forgetting Minhyuk's name.

The rapper looked at him for a few more seconds, yawned, rubbed his eyes, and after a cough and a sigh, he said:

“You told me I was cute, and since I thought the same of you, we stayed together a good part of the night, and then Shinwon and Wooseok left with the others but asked me to bring you home since you were pretty trashed, but even if I didn't know where you lived you still remembered it despite your state, so I went with you and I wanted to be sure you arrived well so I went into the apartment with you but then you wouldn't let go of me and said shit like my hair reminded you of Chip and Dale's fur and you cuddled me to death, but at the same time it was kinda pleasant so I didn't say anything and along the way I ended up snoring with you on your bed. See, nothing really bad.”  
“... you don't consider ridiculizing myself in front of a well-known cute rapper something _bad_? I locked myself up in my room out of embarrassment for less than that.”

Changkyun smirked.

“ _Cute_ rapper, right?”

“You just woke up, how can you be so much aware of everything I said? Also how the fuck can you talk that good so early in the morning?”

“Also, my name is Changkyun,” he continued without batting an eyelash.

Hyungwon couldn't look at him in the eyes, and couldn't help but feel his cheeks warming up. It was so weird, this situation was so weird. It's not like they did something last night, but it was still unusual to have this kind of conversation after waking up in the same bed with someone you only met the day before, but heard the voice of so many times previously because of your best friends' obsession for a certain rapper.

Oh god, Hoseok and Minhyuk would literaly _freak out_ once they knew.

If Hyungwon didn't freak out first. Because oh god was that Hoseok's steps that he heard in the corridor, coming toward the door of his own room? Oh but Hoseok would freak out at the same time once he saw I.M. in his best friend's bed. Huh.

“Changk-”

“GOOD MORNING HYUNGWON!”

His best friend entered the bedroom without even knocking, and in fact, it was a funny view to see Hoseok with a playful smile on his face, suddenly chocking on his own saliva when his eyes landed on the body that wasn't Hyungwon on Hyungwon's bed. Haha. So casual, right, to see his favourite rapper chatting on pillows in their flat. Such a usual everyday scene.

The shriek that escaped Hoseok's mouth made Hyungwon face-palm, Changkyun chuckle and Minhyuk come see what was happening there. As if the situation wasn't already weird and awkward enough.

“What's happening, Hoseok? Hyungwon?” Hyungwon heard from the corridor.

Three, two, one...

Minhyuk's frame appeared behind Hoseok, and then. Then, same pattern again. Minhyuk's shriek ressembled more of a dolphin than Hoseok's, to be honest.

Then the couple was a couple of fishes out of water, not really believing what was before their eyes.

_This will be a looooong morning_ , Hyungwon thought.

And the following few minutes were similar to what the entire morning has been so far for Hyungwon: weirdly going kind of well despite the amount of explanations needed and messy emotions inside his head. Hoseok was the first to react after his breakdown and actually squeaked like a bunny that _hm, breakfast was almost done, and y-you can join once you're ready, yeah? Take your time? And huh, welcome? Huh, huh, yeah_.

And then he pushed Minhyuk out of the bedroom with him, like he was escaping for a few extra moments the explanation of why the fuck was I.M. in Hyungwon's bed. He only had a university fashion show the day before where I.M. was DJ-ing, Hyungwon moved _fast_ to arrive to this situation. He knew their best friends badly wanted to meet their idol, but to that point? Wow.

For what felt like the millionth time in a too short amount of time, Hyungwon felt like an other headache came to knock at the door of his brain and join the already three on-going hassles hitting his cranial cavity. By his side, Changkyun was on the verge of giggling.

“I believe these were your best friends, Hoseok and Minhyuk?”

“You're believing right,” Hyungwon sighed, massaging his temple. “Gosh, the amount of money I should be paid for dealing with all of this. Cute rapper be damned.”

“Keep strocking my ego like that, it's kinda addictive.”

Hyungwon gave him a judgement glare, but at the same time his inside churned with what was similar to fondness. Changkyun was cute, way too much, and seemed witty and polite at the same time, and if he didn't think they were in a comical situation he would have really liked to know him better around a cup of coffee, when he wasn't wearing wrinkled clothes and sporting a pitiful headache.

Hyungwon groaned and pouted at the same time, and that made Changkyun fucking _giggle_.

“You are so funny, Hyungwon-ssi. So... So _whole_. You don't fake anything and you're so refreshing.”

“... you really lack some neurons up there, if I may say,” was the mechanical defense response he gave, because Hyungwon was shy like that.

It only made Changkyun laugh. _Again_.

This was infuriating, seriously.

“Should we join Hoseok and Minhyuk for breakfast?” Changkyun smiled with amusement in his eyes.

“Be ready to lose an ear,” Hyungwon sighed, accepting his fate, looking for his Chip and Dale's slippers, following Changkyun's proposition.

After all, he could just go with the flow of this really weird morning, right.

(Minhyuk did freak out and scream a couple more times; the breakfast did end up being a bit awkward, yet kind of heartwarming as well. And also, if Hyungwon was flustered after he closed the door behind Changkyun, that had nothing to do with how Changkyun asked Hyungwon on a date just before he left the flat. Changkyun's number was warmly kept in Hyungwon's phone now.)

><

  
It was a lazy morning. Hyungwon didn't have to wake up at ass o'clock to shoot something, and Changkyun came back from his studio at one in the morning, which was impressively early for him. Him and Hyungwon watched with sleepy eyes an episode of a series they've already watched together twice, and that had lulled them to sleep fast enough. And then the sun has rose up bit by bit, and flooded his rays in the bedroom.

Changkyun woke up some times before Hyungwon, who was still holding his pillow like his life depended on it – at least, his sleep was. And as often, Changkyun just stayed there, quietly taking in Hyungwon's whole being, that cute and unimpressed model he has met months and months ago, that was a big fan of Chip and Dale and of napping (with Changkyun as his plushie).

Hyungwon stirred in his sleep, and like any other morning, woke up gradually, scooting closer to his boyfriend, yawning like a cat, rubbing his eyes lazily, playing with Changkyun's fingers while they both basked in the cosy late morning they shared.

It's been a good half hour of them being silent. Then an idea came to Changkyun, a few words swirling in his mind that was still thinking of the song he was working on the night before. Hyungwon had his head against Changkyun's shoulder, messy hair covering his eyes, and a sweet pout that he often didn't know he sported.

Changkyun was in love.

“I'm fascinated by the bright light of your beauty.”

“... the fuck?”

Hyungwon's sudden incredule face and swearing cut into the gentle atmosphere, but in a funny way, and also got Changkyun bursting into laughter.

Hyungwon didn't know if he was annoyed because of the silly romantic line or because Changkyun's laugh was really, _really_ nice.

At that moment, Hyungwon thought he was far from being beautiful. Hyungwon felt his face was swollen, his lips chapped, his eyes not even properly opened to affront the sunlight. And yet.

Changkyun just let out things like that and he looked like he actually meant it, that bastard. Unbelievable.

Gosh, Hyungwon was in love, too.


End file.
